Tide Beach
by E.J. Works
Summary: Wufei and Hilde have a least than pleasent first meeting at the beach. It's a lame summery but I don't knoew what else to say Please R
1. Default Chapter

Title: Tide beach   
  
Author:Tira Yuy   
  
Pairing:5xH and ?x?   
  
Genr: Humor and romance  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Gundam W or any of the characters from it.   
  
Authors note: This idea came from Lady Pyro, so blame it all on her!!   
  
Unless it's good, then it's my fault! ^_^ Anyway, the idea came from this   
  
message: On the beach. See, Sally dragged Wufei out with her for some coffee,  
  
but on the way they stopped by a beach because... Sally likes the feeling of  
  
sand between her toes. Anyway, Wufei was acting all superior yada yada and   
  
trips over the sunbathing Hilde. -But there are a few modifications  
  
  
  
Betad and Edited by Ryan Glazner-Thanks Ry! Re-edited by Bryony.   
  
Chapter one~~   
  
Sitting up in his seat, Wufei looked out of the passenger window of Sally's  
  
car as he puzzled over her behavior. As he glanced over at the woman who had   
  
been his partner with the Preventers for the past year, he could tell she   
  
wasn't her relaxed, calm, self assured self. Instead she was tapping on the   
  
steering wheel, a sure sign of nervousness, and looking like she had a guilty  
  
conscience.   
  
"I told you the coffee wasn't very good at that little shop," Sally said as   
  
she drove the jeep around a corner.   
  
Wufei shook his head. 'If I didn't know better I'd think she didn't want me around!' He thought,  
  
and if it wasn't for the fact that Sally had asked him if he wanted to go out for coffee, he   
  
would be convinced she didn't want him near.   
  
"So why did you drive for 15 minutes to go *there* instead of going to the place across the   
  
street from HQ?"   
  
Sally shrugged and watched the road as though their very lives depended on it, which was just   
  
silly because they were on a back road with no other cars in sight. As much as Wufei hated   
  
probing into other peoples thoughts, he held to the theory that if he left others alone they   
  
would be apt to do the same to him. However, he couldn't ignore it if some thing was wrong with   
  
his partner.   
  
"Sally?" he said her name in a demanding manner.   
  
"Oh, hey there's the beach!" Sally's statement directed his attention out his side window again.   
  
Sure enough, Tide Beach was right there. When he realized Sally was pulling into a parking lot   
  
that over looked the beach, he looked back over at her.   
  
"Why are we here?"   
  
Unbuckling her seatbelt, Sally avoided his eyes. "I... I just felt like feeling the sand between   
  
my toes." Her sentences came out in a rush. "I just love the beach."   
  
'Did she gush just now?' Wufei wondered.   
  
"I'm going to see if I can find some Sea shells."   
  
Pulling out a pair of shades from her visor, she got out of the car.   
  
"Are you going to walk down the beach just to feel sand between your toes?!" Wufei asked, not   
  
believing his ears.   
  
"And to gather See shells!" she exclaimed, shutting her door.   
  
"Well, don't expect me to come with you!" he shouted out his window at her back.   
  
Sally only turned enough to smile and wave at him.   
  
~   
  
Oh, she was going to kill him! Lying on her back, facing the baby blue sky, Hilde felt her face   
  
turn flaming red, and it wasn't from the sun.   
  
'This is the last time I take Duo up on a bet,' she yelled in her mind, thinking of ways to   
  
torture her roommate. 'Calm down, it's only another 15 minutes until you can get up and leave',   
  
she told her self.   
  
Hearing some boy making wolf calls at her as he walked past, she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
'I'm never coming back here so long as I live!'   
  
The crossed arms only seemed to emphasize the skimpiness of her bikini.   
  
"Duo is a dead man," she muttedred with a Sigh, she wished she could role over onto her stomach.   
  
'But there is no way I'm showing the wedgy these things are giving me and moon everyone on the   
  
beach!' She thought bitterly, then started coming up with ways she could torture her ex-best   
  
friend. "And all I'll need to do it is a pair of scissors."   
  
For the first time since she'd arived at the beach a smile spread across her face. However, a   
  
movement out of the corner of her eye pulled her out of her daydream right before some one was   
  
suddenly lying on top of her.   
  
"Ahh! You creep! Get off me!" she yelled, shoving the young man off of her. Hilde stood up with   
  
out thinking and slugged the guy in the nose.   
  
"Nice butt!!"   
  
Whipping around Hilde looked at another man who was staring right at her. Oh, This was too much!   
  
She wished she could sink into the sand and never be seen again.   
  
"Shut up! Look at some one else!" the young man who had been on top of her a moment before yelled  
  
in her defense.   
  
The Chinese man pulled off a light jacket and put it on her.   
  
'His face looks even more red than mine feels!' Hilde thought as she stared up at him in surprise. 


	2. Tide Beach 2

Chapter Two ~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Pulling out a tissue to wipe his bleeding nose, thanks to the girl now   
  
wearing his jacket, Wufei wondered if it was broken. Opening his mouth to   
  
mumble "sorry", he was stopped by the girls remark.   
  
"Thanks a lot."   
  
Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and held a sharp edge to it. Zipping up   
  
the front, she tugged at the bottom of the jacket. While it was too large for  
  
her, it still only came to the middle of her thighs.   
  
"If you didn't want to be heckled at, you shouldn't come to a public place   
  
in... that thing!" he said in his defense, wondering if the sun had fried her  
  
brain.   
  
As he headed back to Sally's jeep, the dark haired girl jumped in front of   
  
him, her face still red from embarrassment, her eyes flashed with anger.   
  
"So I suppose the way I dress gives you the right to lay on top of me   
  
and... and..." She choked on her words as her face became even more red.   
  
'The Sun must be hotter than I thought!' Wufei said to himself as he watched   
  
her struggling with her own speech.   
  
"Fondle me!" She finally blurted out, apparently louder then she meant to, as  
  
once again they gained the attention of everyone else on the beach.   
  
"What?!" Wufei sputtered for a moment, ignoring the the people watching them.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she demanded to know, wrinkling her nose at him. She  
  
acted as though he were growing a second head.   
  
"Me? What's wrong with you?! You must have a large ego to think I'd fall on  
  
top of you on purpose!"   
  
Not waiting for an answer, Wufei walked past her and went for the Jeep.   
  
Staring at the Chinese man's back, Hilde blinked as a thought occurred to   
  
her.   
  
"Do you mean you didn't land on me on purpose?" Her voice sounded so feeble   
  
to her own ears she was rather surprised he heard her.   
  
"YES! I tripped." he called over his shoulder, not bothering to look back at   
  
her.   
  
'And who would blame him?' Hilde asked herself, feeling like sinking into the  
  
sand again.   
  
Instead she forced her legs into motion and followed him. Catching up to him  
  
not far from where she had parked, she tugged at his arm. He glared at her,   
  
making it even harder, but she knew she had to say it.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
He glanced down at her hand on his arm. It suddenly felt as hot as her face,  
  
and she dropped it to her side.   
  
Shuffling her feet, she took a closer look at his face, it was the first  
  
chance she had to really look at him. His face was rather smooth, but without  
  
being soft or feminine. He was only 4 or 5 inches taller than herself, and   
  
looked to be around her own age. Finally her gaze came across his nose. He   
  
was holding some tissue over it with his left hand.   
  
"Oh! Did I break it?!" she exclaimed as an image of herself slugging him   
  
popped up in her mind. Wincing at the the thought she moved closer to him   
  
"Here, let me have a look" pulling his hand away she saw that she had indeed  
  
broken his nose.   
  
"It's fine. I'll take care of it," he mumbled, pulling away from her.   
  
"Don't be silly. You have blood smeared on your bottom lip, and you need to  
  
be cleaned up."   
  
Taking him by his right arm, she began to lead him to her car.   
  
"Where are you trying to take me?" he demanded, keeping his feet planted   
  
firmly on the ground.   
  
He acted as though she were a nutcase who had escaped the asylum.   
  
"To my car!" She tugged at his arm. "I have a bottle of water, Betadine, and  
  
more tissue in it"   
  
He followed, though his slow pace showed his reluctance to do so.   
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh, my name! It's Hilde Schbeiker."   
  
She stopped and stuck out her hand. Taking her hand into his he shook it   
  
"Chang Wufei. This your car?" he asked looking at the shiny brand new sports  
  
car they were standing in front of.   
  
"I wish!" Hilde said as she pointed to the car next to it.   
  
He stared at the old beat up black ,where it wasn't rusting,   
  
back-bumper-missing car.   
  
"It's a piece of junk!" he blurted out.   
  
"Don't talk about my baby that way!" Hilde said defiantly.   
  
Leading him a bit closer, she patted the hood. "Hannah is very dependable."   
  
Opening the front door, she began rummaging for her first aid kit. She   
  
watched through the front window as Wufei sat down on the hood of the other  
  
car.   
  
"Tilt your head back," she ordered, before going back to digging through  
  
"Hannah". 


	3. Tide Beach 3

~~~~~~~~Chapter three~~~~~~~   
  
Lying on top of the blue sports car, Wufei tried to ignore the throbbing of   
  
his nose while holding the now very bloody tissue in hopes of stopping the   
  
bleeding.   
  
As his body absorbed the sun's warmth, he looked back down at the beach.   
  
'Maybe I can see Sally from here,' he thought as he gazed down.   
  
There were children making sand castles, Teens playing volleyball, some   
  
women sunbathing. One woman in particular captured his attention; she was in  
  
a very revealing bikini. It reminded him of when he had first spotted Hilde   
  
in her bright yellow two-piece that was so hard not to notice. He had been so  
  
focused on her slim and lovely form that he had not been watching where he   
  
was going and tripped over an abandoned sand castle.   
  
Pulling his gaze off the woman on the beach he looked over to where Hilde was  
  
now trying to find something to clean him with. Blushing, he decided it was  
  
best she never know why he had tripped. Trying to not notice how his jacket   
  
left her legs in open view, Wufei looked around for something else to watch.   
  
"Here it is!" With that exclamation, Hilde came out of her car and was   
  
standing in front of Wufei, holding a first aid kit and a cup from Wendy's.   
  
Handing him the cup, she explained "I already drank the pop, but there's   
  
still some ice."   
  
Gently moving his hand away from his nose she placed the cup on the brig of   
  
Wufei's nose. Forcing himself not to wince, Wufei admitted that the cold   
  
seeping from the cup was soothing, even if any pressure did cause some pain  
  
at first.   
  
"I'm rather surprised there was any ice left, I mean with it being so sunny   
  
out to day I had expected it to be melted by now!" Hilde's light-hearted  
  
chatter kept Wufei from focusing too much on what she was doing.   
  
Keeping his mind on her voice and words made it easier to ignore the pain   
  
shooting from his nose as she cleaned up the blood with bottled water and   
  
some white cloth.   
  
"Anyway, you should be fine. It hurts like crazy now, and will any time you   
  
touch it, but in a couple of weeks you'll be A-Okay."   
  
Looking down into her smiling face, Wufei could not help but smile back.   
  
"Done!" Hilde said as she put the lid back on the bottle of water.   
  
"Umm" She glanced down and blushed a little. "Could you wait here?" Hilde   
  
looked back up. "I have some clothes in Hannah that I'd like to change into   
  
before I give back your jacket" She finished, tugging at the bottom of the   
  
jacket again.   
  
Nodding, Wufei watched as she climbed into her car and shut the door. The   
  
tinted windows gave her some privacy.   
  
'If she keeps that up ol' dependable Hannah will lose her front bumper '   
  
Wufei thought, seeing how much the car was shaking with Hilde's movements.   
  
Looking back down at the beach, he gave it his full attention. Not much had  
  
changed since that last time he was watching. The group of kids playing   
  
volleyball was smaller, and now there was an old man playing catch with his   
  
dog.   
  
Looking to the edge of the beach, where the waves were crashing up and down   
  
on the shore, he saw two figures. The couple standing in the middle of the   
  
crashing waves kissing, and, oddly enough, they looked familiar. At this   
  
distance Wufei could not make out the features of their faces or any details,  
  
but he could not shake the feeling he knew them both.   
  
"Oh..."   
  
Looking down, he saw that Hilde was back. Standing beside the car in a light  
  
green T-shirt and jeans, she was watching the couple too.   
  
"They're cute, huh?"   
  
Hearing the soft wistfulness to her voice, Wufei wondered if she was missing  
  
her boyfriend.   
  
'And why does that bother you?' he asked himself when a feeling he could not  
  
place rose up in his chest.   
  
Getting off of the car, Wufei stood beside Hilde.   
  
"They shouldn't display such feelings in a public place," he muttered,   
  
turning his back to the still kissing couple.   
  
Looking at Wufei, Hilde's eyes lost a dazed look as though awaking from a   
  
daydream and grew wide.   
  
"What's wrong with kissing someone in front of others?" she demanded to know.  
  
  
  
Wufei shrugged. He had not even meant to say the thought out loud.   
  
"It's not appropriate behavior."   
  
Hilde shook her head "Why? Why is it inappropriate? Would you say it's wrong  
  
for a mother to kiss her child?"   
  
Not believing that he was having this conversation, but not going to back   
  
down, he answered, "Of course a mother can kiss her child. That's different!"  
  
  
  
"How? If a mother loves her child and can kiss him in front of others why   
  
shouldn't a man and woman who love each other kiss as well?"   
  
"Because it's a different kind of love! "   
  
A honking noise interrupted his argument. Looking up, he saw that Sally's   
  
jeep was moving out of its parking space.   
  
"Wufei, we have to go!" Sally shouted out of her window.   
  
Without any hesitation, Wufei jogged to the jeep and hopped in before it   
  
went screeching out of the parking lot.   
  
Standing in the parking lot, Hilde wondered what had happened as she held   
  
Wufei's jacket in her arms.   
  
"Who was that woman?" she asked out loud.   
  
"What woman?" Duo's familiar voice asked back.   
  
Jumping at the unexpected sound Hilde looked at her friend, he was soaked up   
  
to the knees and breathless.   
  
"No one you'd know," she replied as the image of a woman with light brown   
  
hair came to mind.   
  
The sun had been shining in Hilde's face when she looked in that direction  
  
causing the other woman's face to be unclear.   
  
"Look, I need a ride to Preventers HQ. Mind giving me a lift?" Duo asked.   
  
Thoughts of torturing Duo forgotten, Hilde nodded and opened the driver's   
  
door.   
  
"Hop in," she said, tossing the jacket into the back seat. 


	4. Tide Beach 4

~~~~Chapter Four~~~~   
  
Roaring down the dirt road, Sally headed for HQ. Out of the corner of her   
  
eye, Sally saw Wufei looking down at her boots and socks, which were lying on  
  
the floorboard next to his feet.   
  
"I didn't have time to put them back on after I heard my pager go off."   
  
Ignoring the odd feelings of the pedals underneath her bare feet and her   
  
damp pants legs rolled up to her knees, she kept her attention on the street   
  
as they entered traffic.   
  
"So what's the emergency?" Wufei inquired, putting his seat belt on.   
  
"What? Didn't you hear it over the radio?" Sally asked.   
  
She saw the movement of Wufei shaking his head "I wasn't standing close   
  
enough to the car."   
  
"I didn't catch everything being said. Just enough to know that Lady Une was  
  
calling for all Preventers still on Earth to go to HQ." Narrowing her eyes   
  
Sally pondered what could have made Lady Une take such actions.   
  
'I'll know soon enough.'   
  
Looking once more at her partner, she noted that he had the same look as any  
  
other time when being called to duty and action. 'He doesn't seem to suspect  
  
a thing,' she thought with more than a small amount of relief. 'With Wufei,  
  
there's no telling what he'd do if he found out.'   
  
Reaching their destination, Sally pulled into her usual parking space. "This   
  
place is so full! It's a wonder this slot is still empty" She stated calmly,  
  
turning the engine off.   
  
"Go in ahead of me," Sally said, leaning over to grab her shoes "I'll be in  
  
A.S.A.P."   
  
"Sure" Wufei said, tossing her socks in her direction. "Find any shells?" he  
  
asked, getting out.   
  
Sally blinked at her partner not knowing what he was talking about. "What   
  
shells?"   
  
"At the beach, did you get any shells?" A small smile pulled at the edges of  
  
his lips as he glanced down at her pant legs.   
  
"Uh..." Sally yanked on a sock once again wondering if he knew. "No, but...  
  
hey you better get in there."   
  
Turning with one last smile Wufei headed into the building, where he'd most   
  
likely find the source of the emergency.   
  
After getting her last sock on and shoes on, Sally began to role her pants   
  
legs down. The sound of an old car backfiring brought her head up with her   
  
right hand ready to pull out her gun, which was holstered on her left hip.   
  
An old model 179 AC car pulled in. It was missing a back bumper, but Sally   
  
recognized it as an old classic. She also knew she had seen Wufei standing   
  
by it before they had left the beach. 'Who does it belong to?' she questioned  
  
silently in her mind.  
  
Making sure her uniform was in fairly good condition, she got out of her car.   
  
The black car parked a few parking spaces behind her. Not waiting to see who  
  
got out, Sally headed straight for the building.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Practically jumping out of Hilde's car, Duo wondered if he should shout for  
  
Sally to wait up. 'Nah, I'll see her inside' he thought.   
  
"Thanks for the lift! I'll call you at home if I can." Duo said to Hilde.   
  
Hilde's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He knew she wanted to go in   
  
with him, to go plunging head first into whatever danger awaited him, and   
  
anything that would endanger the peace of Earth and the colonies.   
  
"Go home. I'll keep you as updated as I can with out breaking the rules."   
  
Duo hoped his voice was firm with out being too pushy.   
  
"This is exactly why I should join the Preventers!" Hilde said, looking him   
  
straight in his eyes. "You know I'd be just as good as the next guy, and   
  
then I wouldn't have to be sitting at home while my friend is risking his   
  
life!"   
  
Duo sighed. They had been through this before. "You're not a Preventer right  
  
now, so let me go and do my job without having to worry about you."   
  
Hilde nodded, but it was clear that the conversation was not over, just on   
  
hold.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What? A joke?" Wufei said dumbly, looking at Quatre.   
  
Quatre nodded. "You weren't the only one to come here for nothing. Trowa   
  
was baby-sitting some kid from the circus for Catherine. When Trowa turned  
  
his back for one minute the kid had snuck into the dispatch room and began   
  
calling for everyone. Using Lady Une's name helped convince some people   
  
that it was real."   
  
Eyes dancing with some amusement, Quatre took a sip of his coffee.   
  
Wufei could not see any humor in the situation at all. Turning to see what  
  
Quatre was looking at over his shoulder, he spotted Sally. She was running   
  
in, her boots making strange squishing sounds, her hair slightly messed up   
  
from the ocean's spray, and her face flushed.   
  
Sally stopped in front of them trying to catch her breath. "Wha...." she   
  
gasped a little, holding her side. "What happened?"   
  
Before Wufei could say anything Quatre had a chair pulled out "Have a seat   
  
Ma'am."   
  
Her face speaking volumes of gratitude, Sally sat down.   
  
"Well, what happened?" She asked when she had her breath back.   
  
Duo came up behind her, he too look liked he had ran the whole way,   
  
'and through water too' Wufei noted as water dripped from Duos pants.   
  
"Yeah, what's going on?" Duo asked, echoing Sally's question.   
  
As Quatre went into the story one more time, Wufei walked over to his desk,  
  
his mind on his two wet friends.   
  
Wufei took a peek out of his office window. The sun was shining just as   
  
brightly as it had when he was walking on the beach, talking to Hilde, and   
  
then having his nose cleaned.   
  
"Hilde Schbeiker," he said quietly. It was a nice sound.   
  
A loud "Cerblung!" caused him to look down into the parking lot. A black car  
  
that looked ready to break down was pulling out. "It looks like Hannah, even  
  
missing a bumper!" He said, speaking to himself.   
  
"Hmm?" Sally asked, sitting in her desk across from him.   
  
"Nothing," looking to where the car was driving off. 'Did she follow me? Why  
  
would she do that?'   
  
Pushing the thought away for the time being, Wufei sat down to finish the   
  
paper work from that morning, before he had gone on that bizarre coffee   
  
break with Sally.   
  
'I'll just have to find out later.' 


	5. Tide Beach 5

~~~~~Chapter five~~~~~   
  
Unlocking her front door, Hilde slipped into the house that she and Duo had   
  
been renting for the last three months.   
  
Ever since Duo had joined Preventers after the hostage situation on Miss   
  
Relena's birthday, Hilde had wanted to join the Preventers too. However, she  
  
respected Duo and had not wanted to join them if it would put a strain on   
  
their friendship, but now she felt like telling him "Tough luck" and joining  
  
whether he liked it or not.   
  
  
  
Looking down at what she held in her hands, she frowned. The bright yellow   
  
bikini was an eye sore, at least as far as she was concerned. And the   
  
lightweight blue jacket was... well... not hers.   
  
"Chang Wufei," she muttered, "how do I find you?"   
  
Coming up with an answer, she sat down at her computer and got on-line. Using  
  
the Worldwide phone book she tried finding him.   
  
"Come on, how many Changs can there be?" She said softly as she typed up his  
  
name.   
  
Tapping her fingers on the desk, she waited for her query to go through and   
  
give her a list of Changs and their phone numbers.   
  
"309?" She said with eyebrows going up.   
  
Most of the Changs where in China or Hong Kong. There were five Changs in   
  
San Francisco, USA. But only two in Europe, where they were now.   
  
"Eeny-miny-miney-mo" She said taking turns pointing at the numbers with her   
  
figure "Catch a tiger by it's toe" Using the most basic and logical method   
  
she knew she went on. "If he hollers let him go."   
  
She could not help laughing at herself and lost her place.   
  
"Goof ball, what would Mr. Change say at your antics?"   
  
The thought of him standing before her came to mind, and she really did want   
  
to know what he would think of her.   
  
"Nuts," She muttered, "he'd think I'm one hundred percent nuts."   
  
She decided to just call the first one, then the next. "It's no big deal, you  
  
just call they guy say, "Hey I still have your jacket" and be done with it",   
  
she ordered herself as she disconnected her computer from on-line mode so   
  
that she could use her phone.   
  
Ten minutes later, after both calls and neither of them having a   
  
"Chang Wufei", Hilde sighed. She picked up the jacket, which had been   
  
hanging on the side of her chair.   
  
'It's a nice coat.'   
  
She felt something solid in the right hand pocket. "Feels like a wallet in   
  
there" she said, smiling.   
  
Opening the pocket she did find his wallet inside. Now wondering why she   
  
had not noticed it when wearing the jacket, she searched in the wallet for   
  
an address or phone number.   
  
RIING!   
  
Startled, Hilde frantically looked around for the source of the sound.   
  
Ring ring!   
  
It was just the phone. Flipping the "on" switch, Hilde was looking into the  
  
smiling face of Duo.   
  
"So, what's going on?" she demanded immediately.   
  
"A fluke!" He responded. "I just now got a chance to call about it because I  
  
lost the coin toss with Quatre and was occupied with paper work." Duo made a   
  
sour face. "I don't know how but that boy cheats!" He said playfully as   
  
Hilde saw Quatre in the background.   
  
Rolling her eyes, Hilde smiled. "Tell Quatre hello."   
  
"Sure. Hey, I'm catching a ride with someone else tonight so you don't need   
  
to pick me up. Also I may be in late, so could you be sure to wake me in the   
  
morning if I sleep through the alarm?"   
  
"Sure." Saying goodbye, they both hung up.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Who was that?" Sitting at his desk, Wufei heard Sally ask Duo.   
  
"My roommate. You should meet her some time!" Duo stretched in his seat,  
  
pushing his paper work away. "I think the two of you would get along great."   
  
Sally nodded. "I think I did meet her once"   
  
"Is she your girlfriend," Wufei asked hoping to distract himself from   
  
thinking of Hilde. The young woman had not left his mind all day.   
  
Duo laughed "No, she saved my butt a couple of times and let me crash at her  
  
place for a long time." He shrugged "She's one of a kind, but not meant for   
  
me."   
  
Wufei looked at Duo, studying the features of his usually carefree face. "Do   
  
you believe that every one has a special someone meant just for them?"   
  
Duo's smile became a large grin. "Yep!" Duo winked at Sally.   
  
Sally smiled back then turned to Wufei "And I bet I can figure out just who   
  
your special someone is!"   
  
Wufei was more then a little surprised by this remark. While Sally could be   
  
light hearted and joke with Duo, he had never thought of her as the   
  
matchmaking kind of girl. She was too...well... Sally.   
  
Hoping this distraction would help him to forget the girl with the nastiest  
  
right hook he had ever felt, Wufei took Sally's bait. "What's she like?"   
  
Wufei asked.   
  
'This may be amusing' He thought, picturing Sally with a cupid bow and arrow   
  
trying to find a girl just for him.   
  
Sally laughed, "Well she'd have to have a good since of humor to deal with   
  
your moods." Grabbing a mug of coffee she went on "She can't be too tall or   
  
she'll tower over you."   
  
Wufei just stared at her in surprise "You've put some thought into this!"  
  
Shifting in his chair, he did not feeling like sitting any more. "And what   
  
do you mean by my moods?" He demanded to know.   
  
Duo laughed this time, but ignored his friend's question "and she'll need to  
  
be a tough firecracker. I just can't picture you with some one meek"   
  
Wufei looked at the braided boy "The God of Death is an expert of romance?"   
  
He inquired.   
  
But now Quatre was in on it "There's nothing wrong with being meek in a   
  
woman."   
  
"True, but Wufei needs some one who can slap him around every now and then."   
  
Duo said smiling at Wufei.   
  
Quatre thought about it for a moment "Agreed, but she can't be too pushy.   
  
Just assertive enough to make sure she doesn't get walked on, but willing to  
  
concede when the time comes for it"   
  
Wufei looked from Sally, who was hiding her mirth behind a mug of coffee, to   
  
Duo, who was laughing out loud, not bothering to hide how much he was   
  
enjoying this, then to Quatre. The blond young man was looking very serious,   
  
as though this was a life and death conversation.   
  
"I can't believe you three," Wufei finally said, getting up.   
  
"Where are you going?" Sally asked.   
  
Wufei shrugged, looking around for his jacket. "For a walk," Not finding the  
  
object of his search he decided to leave without it.   
  
On his way out he walked past Trowa and the head of the Preventers, Lady Une. Trowa looked at him oddly, staring at the bandage on Wufei's nose.   
  
"What happened to your nose?" Trowa asked with an up lifted eyebrow. 


	6. Tide Beach 6

Tide beach Chapter six  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Opening Wufeis wallet Hilde dug through it, there was $25 in bills and a  
  
few  
  
Quarters. There were also a few pictures, but they were the kind that  
  
came  
  
with the wallet. A thick bundle of business cards, most of them from  
  
government officials.  
  
"Now how did he come by all of these?" Hilde wondered as she carefully  
  
read  
  
every card, one of them belonged to Lady Une, who every body knew was the  
  
head of Preventers, at least Hilde thought every body knew.  
  
"Howards Salvaging inc.," one of the cards said in bold green on pink  
  
paper.  
  
Hilde wrinkled her nose and wished her boss had better taste, as she  
  
recognized it to belong to the older guy Duo had convinced her to work  
  
for  
  
after they had moved to Earth.  
  
"Wait! What is Wufei doing with this card at all?" Hilde demanded to know  
  
of  
  
the empty room. Of corce there was no response.  
  
Frowning Hilde got up from her chair and started to pase. Holding the  
  
ugly  
  
card she tapped it a few times.  
  
'Was this just a coincidence?' She was now questioning silently. Hilde's  
  
father would have told her "there were no such things, every thing  
  
happens  
  
for a reason."  
  
'So what's the reason for me to punch a good looking guy and then find  
  
out he  
  
has a card from the place I work?'  
  
She looked more closely at the card, it had Duos handwriting at the very  
  
bottom. "my home number 883-9427"  
  
"He know's Duo?!" She shouted, thoughts rushed rampant in her mind. 'How  
  
did  
  
they meet, and when? Does he know I'm Duo's room mate?'  
  
Forcing her mind to slowe down she thought of her encounter with Chang  
  
Wufei.  
  
He had not seemed to know her at all, and there just was not any  
  
plausible  
  
reason for him to fake not knowing her.  
  
Now wanting to get a hold of the young man from the beach more than ever,  
  
Hilde went back to where she had left the wallet.  
  
Going through it theroly she did not find much else, just some receats  
  
and  
  
the stub off of a theater ticket. It was from a Chinese opera from last  
  
year.  
  
Sighing, Hilde decided to search both jacket pockets. The first one,  
  
where  
  
she had found the wallet, was empty, however the second had an ID card.  
  
"Preventer :Chang, Wufei" Were printed in bold letters with Wufei's  
  
picture  
  
beneath.  
  
'He lookes much better without a broken nose,' Hilde thought flipping the  
  
card over.  
  
On the other side was all the information Hilde needed, not only did it  
  
give  
  
where Wufei was stationed to work but also his home address.  
  
"He works with Duo," Hilde said as the pieces of the puzzle were put to  
  
gather in her head.  
  
She had given Duo one card from work a couple of weeks ago, so that he  
  
could  
  
get a hold of her incase of any emergences.  
  
'Duo must have met Wufei at work and given him this card.' Since Duo did  
  
hang out at the scarp yard to eat lunch with her it made since he would  
  
use  
  
the card.  
  
Hilde recalled her idea of de-braiding him because of their bet, and  
  
wished  
  
the brown haired boy was home.  
  
The phone's ringing interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Flipping the switch she was now facing her boss. "Oh, hi Howard!" Hilde  
  
said  
  
smiling.  
  
Despite what she considered his pore taste the older man really was nice,  
  
and fun at times.  
  
"Hey there Hilde," He said in his relaxed manner. "I need you to deliver  
  
some scrap to the melting station over by South mills." Howard stopped  
  
while  
  
he pushed his shades back up his nose. "Can you do it for me?"  
  
It was on the tip of Hilde's tongue to say no, after all this was her  
  
only  
  
day off this week. However she remembered that South mills was only a  
  
block  
  
or two from the address on Wufeis ID card.  
  
It would take her two or three hours but after taking care of the  
  
delivery  
  
she could stop by Wufei's and give him his jacket back. And maybe  
  
question  
  
him a bit.  
  
"Sure, I'll be at the scrap yard in 20 minutes" She said smiling  
  
brightly.  
  
"But you owe me an expensive dinner!"  
  
"Just tell me when and where and I'll buy all you can eat," Howard  
  
replied  
  
smiling back before he said "bye" and faded off of the screen.  
  
Stuffing every thing back into Wufei's wallet Hilde was soon ready to  
  
leave,  
  
with all of Wufie's belongings in hand.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
It was late and Wufei was tiered.  
  
After getting back from a fast pased walk he had spent a half hour  
  
filling  
  
out his paper work. Then had went to file it away and put evidence in the  
  
lockers.  
  
however the security guard would not just let him put it away with out  
  
first  
  
showing his ID.  
  
That was when he realized Hilde still had his jacket, along with his ID  
  
and  
  
wallet.  
  
Spending twenty minutes arguing with the guard he almost got kicked out  
  
of  
  
HQ. Thankfully Quatre had showed up and spoke with the grouchy old guard  
  
before Wufei had done something drastic, like brake the guards neck in  
  
frustration.  
  
Then Duo had some how conned him into doing his paper work, Wufei had  
  
spent  
  
the entire hour doing Duo and Quatre's paper work wondering how he got  
  
conned and what the "important meeting" Duo was wanting to go to.  
  
After Sally left Wufei did not have to wonder about the meeting any more,  
  
but instead why Sally was trying to keep it a secret. Why could the woman  
  
truest him to cover her back in the most life threatening situations but  
  
not  
  
with who she was dating?  
  
Now walking home from HQ, he wanted nothing but to go to bed and forget  
  
the  
  
crazy day.  
  
'Well not all of it,' Wufei thought smiling as he pictured Hilde in her  
  
bikini again.  
  
'You're going soft,' he thought frowning. 'Straighten up,' He ordered  
  
himself.  
  
With that Wufei started running the rest of the way home.  
  
Once the familure site of his small house was in view, Wufei slowed down  
  
and  
  
went to pull his house key from his pocket.  
  
Not finding it Wufei let out a curse, his key was in his jacket.  
  
Checking the front door Wufei fond it locked and curesed himself for  
  
sticking  
  
so closely to his stricked habbit of keeping the house locked up tight  
  
when  
  
not at home.  
  
Walking around to the side of his house he tried opening his bedroom  
  
window,  
  
it was the only one lowe enough to the ground that he could get in  
  
through.  
  
Much to his chargen it would not budge.  
  
Deciding on a corse of action he begain searching in the dark for a rock  
  
to  
  
brake the window with. To his suprise he found one without tripping or  
  
hurting himself in the dark.  
  
Lifting it up abouve his head Wufie smiled. 'Something is finally going  
  
right to day,' he thought as he took carful aim for the little window.  
  
Click  
  
Wufei froze in place as he recognized the sound of a gun being cocked.  
  
"Don't move!" The female's husky voice demanded.  
  
To day just was not his day. 


End file.
